The deployment of next-generation wireless technologies, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), WiMAX and 4G, are well underway. Incorporation of such technologies into mobility networks generally results in significant improvement to data throughput compared to other legacy 3G technologies. Consequently, downlinks can experience increases in data rates of up to three to five times, while uplink data rates can experience increases in data rates of a factor of two to three times.
Likewise, there have been great strides in innovations to hand-held, mobile devices, such as smart-phones and tablet processors. Namely, each generation of mobile device generally includes improved hardware, such as built-in still and digital video cameras providing greater resolution, more storage and greater processing speeds. The significant improvements to data transfer in combination with enhancements in mobile devices will invariably lead to an increased demand for multimedia applications.